


Insanity

by ReadAllTheStories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadAllTheStories/pseuds/ReadAllTheStories
Summary: A regular girl wakes up in the body of a kunoichi in the Village Hidden in the Leaves; five years before the birth of the main character Naruto. How does the village react to this surprising phenomenon? Not well.





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I came up with some years ago and posted on Fanfiction.net under username JustKiddingAround. It is the first bit of fanfic writing I ever did so constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy!

My name is Sachiko Hayashi, a kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and I am insane. At least that's what they keep trying to tell me. I didn't used to be called Sachiko, I didn't live in this village, and I didn't go insane. See I'm really from a small town in the US; I lived in a small apartment, owned my own car, and bought all of my own stuff. Now I occupy a small padded room and wear the clothes provided for me, all of it in a blinding shade of white.

Trying to explain that you aren't really who they think you are and that none of them are supposed to exist and this must be some sort of messed up dream doesn't really go over well with the friends and family of the person you're technically supposed to be. Particularly when they happen to be highly trained ninja assassins worried about traitors and possible infiltration schemes. All it gets you is a visit to the Torture and Interrogation Unit for closer observation.

Only after they confirmed that yes you were in fact this person named Sachiko, no you were not under any influence to betray your village: you weren't an enemy in disguise, somebody didn't take over your mind, or kill you and turn you into a puppet; were you released into the custody of the psych ward of the Konoha hospital. Because heaven forbid anybody in this fantastical world: where animals talk, people walk on water, and jutsus are used for anything from lighting a cigarette to bringing back the dead; believe that its possible for another world to exist. That it might be possible for someone to cross between them even if they didn't really plan on that happening.

So officially the doctor's diagnosis says I'm insane and I'll go with it for now for lack of proof on my part. But in a few years time a brand new addition to the village, one Naruto Uzumaki, will bring Minato's world crumbling down. And the rest of them will be back, and they'll have questions, because somebody who essentially predicted the future for them shouldn't have been taken so lightly. And no amount of apologies or regrets is going to bring back the dead.

Really, they should have listened the first time.


End file.
